


Almost.

by onlypreciousloves



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Kinda Romantic, M/M, Semi AU, Semi OOC, Somewhat Fluffy, actually it's not that angsty, but kinda, not really sure what I just wrote, really angsty, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlypreciousloves/pseuds/onlypreciousloves
Summary: Wangho never considered trying out for the various eSports teams in South Korea.That was until he met Sanghyeok…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a name/username for the request, but it wasn't an anon. This is probably the longest I have written so far this year (hehe). 
> 
> Enjoy ♡

**2013**

For a 15-year-old, Challenger-ranked Jungler, Yoon Wangho has never considered trying out for any of the various eSports teams in South Korea. Perhaps it was because his parents wanted him to focus on his education rather than take an early career path into the modern sport of League of Legends. But that didn’t stop the young boy from playing a few games of Solo Queue. Even if he had to hide from his parents at 2 AM on a school night. 

Bundled up in his large black and puffy jacket, Wangho stuffed his hands in his pockets after blowing a heated breath into them, attempting to warms himself up from the bitter January cold. He bit his bottom chapped lip, staring up at the pedestrian light on the other side of the busy street through his reddish brown bangs. The young Jungler scrunched his rosy nose as he began to get impatient for the light to change. All he wanted was to get across and closer to the café he would be meeting a friend in. 

The young boy was more than eager than to escape the chaos that came from his house during the daytime and there was nowhere else he’d rather go than to meet up with “Shot Point Blank” for the first time. A player who he trusted enough in-game and out of game to cheer him up and make him feel nicer when he was feeling down. 

Even just a simple chat message made him smile. Each time he heard the notification tone from Kakao Talk and glanced at the other player’s name, _Sanghyeok_ , it made his heart skip a beat. Now, finally, after what felt like forever of knowing each other, Wangho finally got the chance to meet the other male in person for once. 

His hands curled into fists in his pockets and he nearly jumped in excitement when the light turned from orange to white and he could finally cross the crowded street with the other pedestrians. The café was just around the corner, and just the thought of finally meeting his Duo Queue partner in person made his heart race uncontrollably.

Nothing made his day like the moment he stepped into the café and was met with a blast of warm air and the sweet scent of coffee and pastries. His eyes searched the room filled with young couples and groups of friends chatting around at the tables. When he found the pair of eyes he was looking for in the corner of the café, he had to blink a few times to make sure they weren’t playing tricks on him… was that..?

Hold on, let’s rewind this a bit…

The first time Wangho met “Shot Point Blank,” both of them were climbing the ladder from Diamond IV. The first game they played together, Wangho may not have been playing at his best, but he found communication with the Mid laner almost as easy as if they were using Skype together. It didn’t take excessive pings to make sure the other player knew he was preparing to give a gank or when he would be engaging in a team fight. 

Even if Wangho made a small mistake, “Shot Point Blank” would save the play and make sure their opponents didn’t even have a chance to capitalize and punish him, or his team, for his mistakes. 

“Shot Point Blank” had great mechanics and response time, which made the two of them work even better together in-game. Yet, that wasn’t what got Wangho so eager to hop into Duo Queue with the other gamer. In chat, the two of them could talk for hours without end on just strategies, champions, playstyles, and even the current happenings of the eSports championships and invitationals. The amazing thing between the two gamers was how it didn’t even need to be League-related for the two of them to have a conversation. 

Within a week of knowing each other, the two of them had reached the lower ranks of Master, exchanged Kakao IDs, and first names.

For two young gamers, “Shot Point Blank” and “Peanut” skipped a whole step in formality with little to no hesitation between them. So it should have been no surprise to Wangho when “Shot Point Blank” asked if he’d like to meet in person and hang out one weekend. 

But… let’s just say the boy Wangho found sitting in the corner they had decided to claim as their meeting place was not expected to be the prodigal Korean Mid laner. _The_ Lee “Faker” Sanghyeok.

**

~~~

**

“Sanghyeok~” A sing-song voice called from the kitchen. The 17-year-old prodigy clicked away at his keyboard and mouse, eyes glued to the monitor. He wasn’t purposely ignoring his teammate, but he didn’t have any additional energy to spare his fellow LCK pro-gamer while he focused on his Solo Queue game. His eyes glanced at the bottom corner of his square glasses, to check the time on his phone. One more hour. One more hour before he finally got to meet “Peanut.” 

The moment the “VICTORY” sign materialized over his monitor, Sanghyeok sighed and leaned back into his chair while stretching his tired arms above his head. 

A pair of arms threw themselves over the Mid laner’s shoulders without warning, almost making the boy jump. Almost. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on a date or something?” 

Although he rolled his eyes at the other boy’s statement, a slight smile couldn’t help but grace the normally straight-faced gamer’s features. 

“Ah! You’re smiling! The great Lee Sanghyeok is smiling!” 

“My god, Minkyu. You’re so embarrassing and there’s no one else here.” 

The golden-haired boy just chuckled, nuzzling the side of his teammate’s face affectionately before pulling away and spinning the chair around so that he could look at him face-to-face. “Come on. It’s just the two of us here in the gaming house. Who’s there for you to be embarrassed in front of? On a side note, shouldn’t you be getting ready to go out? It’s cold outside, y’know.”

To say Sanghyeok underestimated the weather outside would be an understatement in itself. Minkyu had shoved him out the door continuously repeating “you’ll be late to your date, hurry up!” Sanghyeok believed it was just because he wanted the house to himself. The weather outside was so cold, he wished he had gotten a heavier jacket, or at least a scarf by the time he turned at the corner of the block. Though, it was too late to turn back by that time.

Thankfully, the café wasn’t all that far away from their gaming house. In less than five minutes, through the biting wind of Seoul, Sanghyeok slipped through the front door of the café, shivering and rubbing his arms through his black, North Face jacket. He made a note to himself not to wear anything that advertised him as SK Telecom T1’s famous Mid laner, wanting to blend in and not draw attention to him and his Duo partner. 

The last thing he wanted was for fans to crowd the two of them, asking him for a sign or a picture, preventing him from actually being able to talk with the boy he had asked out to the café. The meeting was technically organized by Minkyu, not that it really mattered to Sanghyeok. Either way, he wanted to avoid crowds of people on a break like this anyway. 

Sanghyeok settled himself down in the booth in the back corner of the café. No one would notice him there unless they were actively looking for him. And, with his back to the wall, he could clearly see the front door and every person who walked through it. He opened the screen of his phone, scrolling through KKT and tapping on the picture of Wangho. 

The boy had a soft smile in his profile picture, and his eyes shone with a certain sparkle that made Sanghyeok’s lips curl into an uncharacteristic smile without any tangible reason. His eyes traced the face framed by short, reddish brown hair that lay on the top of his head in a ruffled, yet attractive, mess. 

A minute or two past their scheduled meeting time, the Mid laner checked the time on the lock screen of his phone. He frowned a little in discontent, wondering if the boy had stood him up last minute. He was, after all, just some random stranger he met in Solo Queue as far as Sanghyeok was concerned. Wangho had no idea of knowing who he really was behind the name “Shot Point Blank” and his simple given name, Sanghyeok. 

He refused to have his face on his KKT. Instead, he used a picture of Minkyu’s husky pup, Kookie, as his profile picture instead. So, Wangho had no idea what Sanghyeok looked like. The only reason he’d be able to find him would be because he told the younger boy to meet him at the café in the corner booth. 

As a few minutes ticked by past their meeting time, Sanghyeok’s heart began to thump uncomfortably in his chest as he started to worry about the boy’s wellbeing. Those thoughts quickly turned into ones of regret for letting Minkyu talk him into such a thing as meeting a random duo queue partner in person. 

_“‘It’s not every day that you find a friendly Duo partner online and climb up to Master together from low Diamond. Hell, you refuse to queue with me on a good day. You have to meet him, Sanghyeok. I don’t care whatever the hell you think.’”_

Those had been Minkyu’s words when he convinced his friend and LCK professional teammate to let him look over his shoulder while they tried to set up a time and place to meet that weekend. Seongung, Jeonghyeon, Gwangjin, and Eonyeong had all gone home to spend the short break with their friends and families before scrims began again and time would be lost in their monitors for the season. 

As a sub and a young boy who would rather spend time at the gaming house than his chaotic mess of a family, Minkyu stayed in the house, relishing in the peace and quiet. Minkyu had been quite eager to spend more time with Sanghyeok when the said boy returned to the house early after staying with his family for a mere two days. Minkyu had also been the first out of the team to catch onto Sanghyeok’s secret smiles when he was texting on the phone or chatting in Solo Queue practice times. 

The jingle of the bells hanging on the handle on the front door caught Sanghyeok’s attention just as it had each time before. But, this time was different.

He caught sight of a boy with disheveled, reddish brown hair, bundled up in a big and puffy jacket, making him look like a soft marshmallow. The boy ducked into the high neck of his jacket, closing his eyes with a soft exhale into his knitted scarf. It only took him a few more seconds before his eyes searched the café and locked with Sanghyeok’s in the dim corner. 

The normally stoic Mid laner couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips. 

“Hey,” was all he could muster from his mess of a mind when Wangho made his way across the café to him. Sanghyeok spoke softly, shyly attempting to hide his happiness at meeting his friend. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“No way. I can’t believe it. You’re _the_ Lee Sanghyeok. Oh my god.”

The young Mid laner knew he should’ve been happy – at least to some extent – that he was recognized as a person who could have the word “the” placed in front of his name. Yet, his first reaction was a slight pain in his chest. Did his status as SK Telecom T1’s Mid laner change their relationship? He was just a young boy, like Wangho, who enjoyed the game and they had enjoyed playing together. So, what difference did it make? 

Sanghyeok didn’t want there to be a difference. Such a difference made him uncomfortable. 

“I’m a big fan. Wow, I really can’t believe it. I’ve been playing with you the entire time and I just – I didn’t even realize it? My god.” 

_Stop…stop it. Please…_

“Uhm…should we get drinks or something…?” the older between the two spoke softly. He desperately wanted to steer away from his identity as ‘Faker.’ That had been the whole point in making his new alternate account, which he did his best to unlink from his currently public accounts. 

When Wangho noticed the other boy’s slight discomfort, he did his best to quickly follow the change of subject. Not that it was really a subject of conversation. “Oh, right. Of course! My treat, what would you like?” 

“No, it’s fine. I can get my own.” 

Sanghyeok spoke in his infamous monotonous voice as he slid out of the booth. Wangho slipped his puffy jacket off and dropped it in the seat across from the other boy. Sure he sounded bored, like always, but Sanghyeok was more than grateful when Wangho paused his outburst of fan-like behavior so that they could get drinks.

Unfortuantely, that pause didn’t last very long.

“How come you didn’t tell me who you were?” Wangho turned around in line so that he could face his Duo Queue partner as they waited for their turn to order.

“I –”

“I mean, if it was to keep your identity a secret, I totally understand,” a small laugh of disbelief from Wangho nearly made Sanghyeok cringe in discomfort. Why did his professional identity have to get in the way? It made him uncomfortable. “I really still can’t believe it. I’ve been playing with _the_ best player in League and I didn’t even catch on.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it…but I wasn’t trying to let the whole world know either…” Sanghyeok attempted to smile for a touch of humor. If he failed, Wangho didn’t let it on when he turned around to order from the barista. 

It didn’t take them very long before they were back in the booth, hidden in the corner. Thankfully, conversation was still as easy for them in person as it had been in the chat. Each time Sanghyeok provided a new topic – a play from some game, a theory of a new strategy, proposal for a new way to play a champion – Wangho was more than eager to keep the conversation alive. Even when it wasn’t League-related, like when they exchanged stories of being at the gaming house or at home.

The way the younger boy grinned at him when they spoke almost made the Mid laner forget that he was “Faker.” Almost. 

If it weren’t for Wangho noting something about him being an LCK pro, or something he did in some game at some time, the meeting would have been nearly perfect to Sanghyeok. Each time Wangho praised him for a play that “Faker” had made, the smile on his face would drop and so would his heart. With each statement and praise, Sanghyeok was beginning to think that if he weren’t a famous Korean Mid laner, Wangho wouldn’t be as eager to talk to him in person. 

The reddish brown-haired boy asked a question and tilted his head to the side a little, staring up at his partner. Sanghyeok missed whatever was in that look as he sat there, lost in thought, staring at the foam on the edges of his coffee cup. He hummed to acknowledge the boy, but he hadn’t heard a single word Wangho had said the past few minutes. He was so lost in his disappointment that he never caught the look in the younger’s eyes of admiration and – quite simply put – love, when he spoke to him or listened.

Sanghyeok hated it. The price he had to pay for being famous in the League community. People had expectations he was supposed to meet 24/7. People looked up to him. People crowded him with wishes for signs and pictures. People couldn’t be mere friends with him without worrying about their performance in-game. He just couldn’t make friends in the League community without having his status as a famous, prodigal Mid laner pointed out to him as if he didn’t already get it all the time.

He had hoped that Wangho would be different. But what else should he have expected, he thought to himself. He couldn’t escape the fact that he was “Faker” just as much as he was a 17-year-old Korean boy. 

**

~~~

**

Wangho’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest each time he remembered that the boy he was talking to was the prodigy of the professional eSports community. He was so eager to share his thoughts about his plays. He wanted in-game advice from a player everyone looked up to. He wanted to know how life was as a professional. The young gamer had so many questions, that by the time they said their goodbyes for the evening, he still had a mountain more of them sitting in the back of his mind. But, on his walk home, he stopped in his tracks as his giddy smile fell off his face. 

_Fuck. I must’ve seemed like some idiot fan._

He smacked his own face with the palm of his hand and immediately regretted it when a shock of pain spread across his forehead and eye where he had hit himself. “I’m so stupid.”

The Jungler groaned as he turned around to face the direction he came from. He had long since turned off of the busy street close to the café and was now on a quiet living quarters street, but he felt some urge to look back the way he came.

“A crazy fan with millions of questions was probably the last thing he wanted to deal with on his holiday…” 

With a pout on his chapped lips, Wangho continued on his way back home, trying to think of a way to apologize. Yet, as he was trying to decide between giving the boy a call through KKT or gifting him a skin over the client, Wangho found himself lost in his thoughts about the boy himself. 

Sanghyeok was nothing more than just a 17-year-old boy who loved what he did. He wasn’t the emotionless machine most saw him as in the professional scene. The amused smile he had offered when Wangho offered a ridiculous use of a champion – something meant to be humorous – had made his breath hitch in the back of his throat. Even just the thought of that smile made the young boy eager to meet up with him and hop online to Duo Queue that night. 

The awkward smile and tiny dimples Wangho had caught when they said their goodbyes made the younger blush as he thought back to that moment. “Ah, you’re ridiculously crazy, Wangho,” he muttered to himself as he rubbed his otherwise frozen cheeks in the elevator. “You barely know him…”

If there was anything Wangho enjoyed more than meeting the famous Mid laner in person, it was his discovery of the fact that Sanghyeok was just as normal as any other young boy playing League out there. He was human, too. He was capable of stealing the Jungler’s heart in person with a few smiles and genuinely amused laughs at his lame jokes.

**~~~**

While Wangho relished their meeting, Sanghyeok’s disappointment overtook his daily life.

Sure, Sanghyeok didn’t look like he minded anything in the world with his normally stoic expression. He didn’t give anything away with the same face he held behind and in front of the camera. Some fans thought it cute when he showed his rare smiles and laughs, and rare it definitely was. Even though he hid everything he felt behind fortified walls like a prison in his mind, Sanghyeok had times where he looked extremely vulnerable. They were almost as rare as his smiles and laughs. Minkyu was one of few who approached him in those times.

After meeting with “Peanut” in person and feeling disappointed when he found him to be just another fan who wanted to drop a mountain of questions over him, Sanghyeok came back to the SKT gaming house in a more somber mood than usual. 

“Monark” was sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through his phone held above his face with an extended arm. At first, he hadn’t thought much of it when he asked his teammate how the meeting went and was answered by silence. The substitute player thought it was just Sanghyeok thinking him to be annoying as usual and ignoring him. 

He ran a hand through his messy, dirty blonde hair and laughed it off, muttering under his breath, “it probably went better than I thought if he doesn’t even want to share it with me.”

What he hadn’t really expected was the decline in his teammates in-game performance. 

In the following days, “Faker” silently played Solo Queue, quietly thumping his fist on the desk in frustration each time he lost – which was quite often, Minkyu noted to himself. Even in scrims, the sub noticed that Sanghyeok started to make ridiculous mistakes that were extremely out of character. 

Confrontation was definitely not Minkyu’s forte. But, no one else on the team took the initiative to approach their MVP. Not even Seongung who usually did all the confronting and comforting. So, he decided, it was his turn to step up as the lowly sub. 

One night, Sanghyeok left the dinner table silently while everyone else was laughing at the light bickering between Seongung and Jeonghyeon who were arguing about whose turn it was to do the dishes that night. About a minute after he heard the click of the Mid laner’s door close, Minkyu stood up to follow after giving Seongung a teasing laugh and telling the Jungler it was definitely his turn to do dishes tonight. 

There was a roar of laughter between the rest of the team when one of the youngest sidestepped respect to tease his older teammate. A few moments later, he found himself at Sanghyeok’s door, knocking a few times before he let himself in when he didn’t hear an answer. 

Sitting in the corner of his room, at his desk, Minkyu caught sight of the Mid laner with headphones over his ears. The boy clicked the button on the client that would put him into a queue. He noted that he was alone and the name “Peanut” was nowhere to be seen in the party. 

Silently, Minkyu came over and gently pulled the headphones off of his ears. “Not queuing up with your boyfriend? That’s a new one.”

He definitely didn’t miss the faint blush that threatened to take over Sanghyeok’s cheeks at the teasing. Neither did Minkyu miss the slight frown on his lips as he turned to weakly shove at the substitute player. “I haven’t played with him in two weeks, shut up, Minkyu.” 

The other boy raised a curious eyebrow with a tilt of his head. “Why?”

“He’s just another one of those fans.” From the disappointment in the usually emotionless voice of his, Minkyu could tell that Sanghyeok wished for something more.

“No way, he can’t –”

“Shut up. What would you know?” the Mid laner grumbled in a hint of frustration. “You weren’t there.”

“Well, I do know that he has to be more than that,” Minkyu moved around his friend and teammate’s chair so that he could sit on the desk, blocking Sanghyeok’s view of his computer. The Mid laner swatted at his friend’s side as if to get him to move off his desk. Minkyu continually moved his head so that he would be facing the boy who kept shifting around, weakly trying to get a view on his monitor. It wasn’t like he was going to get a match this soon anyway, as a Challenger-ranked player. “Or else, he wouldn’t be affecting your gameplay so much.”

“You’re crazy,” Sanghyeok stopped moving to give the boy his attempt at a death glare. 

With two hands on his shoulders “Monark” shook his head, unfazed. “No, I’m not. And you know it. Just talk to the boy, Sanghyeok. Come on, he can’t be that bad.”

“I’m not ignoring him. I’ve talked to him.” 

“Lies.”

With a chuckle, the substitute player plucked his teammates phone off of the table before he could even reach for it. He unlocked it in less than a second to look through his messages. “Minkyu! Give my phone back!” 

He was able to see a short exchange between Wangho and Sanghyeok before the phone was wrenched from his hand. 

Wangho had asked if the Mid laner was getting on tonight to play. The boy’s response was that he was too busy with scrimmages and would probably be too tired tonight. 

That was a complete lie. 

“What the hell, Sanghyeok, we don’t have any scrims today or tomorrow. Why are you lying to him?”

“I can’t do this, Minkyu. Go away. What I do is my business. Leave me alone.”

As he was shoved out of the Mid laner’s room, Minkyu frowned a little, wondering why he pushed away a friend that could help him escape all the attention of being an eSports star. He knew this – whatever this was – was affecting his gaming performance before the competitions even started. As a teammate, he couldn’t let it affect their team. As a friend, he couldn’t let Sanghyeok spiral into sadness and frustration. 

No matter what it took, he was going to find a way to solve whatever it was that was the problem.

**~~~**

The auburn-haired boy sighed when he logged onto the server, only to find that “Shot Point Blank” wasn’t even online tonight. As always.

It’s been nearly a month since the two of them met in person, and Wangho found that the tension between them had only been getting worse. 

_Was it something I said? Does he not like playing with me anymore because I asked so many questions? What do I do?_

Wangho even sent him messages in attempt to just talk to him. But, each time he tried, Sanghyeok shot him down by saying he was too tired or that he was busy at the moment. He started to think that the Mid laner was avoiding him on purpose only a week after they stopped playing every night together. 

The sound of his Kakao Talk notification ringing shocked him out of his thoughts as he stared at the red “DEFEAT” sign on his monitor. Wangho scrambled around for his phone, hoping that the message was from his favorite Mid laner. He was disappointed to find that it was someone else. 

…but he didn’t know who that _someone else_ was.

‘Who is this?’

‘You don’t know me, but I kinda know you. I’m Sanghyeok’s teammate.’

At the mention of the dark-haired Mid laner, Wangho was eager to know what the other boy wanted to say. A few moments later, “Minmin” continued.

‘You’re Peanut right?’ Again, Minmin didn’t wait for the Jungler to answer before he continued. ‘Is there something going on between you and Sanghyeok? Did you guys fight?’

They had to at least have conversations if they were fighting, and conversations were not exchanged in the past few weeks. At this point, Wangho was almost certain it was because of something he said when they met in person. 

It wasn’t very hard to talk to Minmin. He was almost as natural with him as he had been with Sanghyeok. Almost. But nothing could beat the familiarity and comfort he had with texting the Mid laner.

By the time they finished talking at 2 AM, Wangho had set a new goal for himself. A promise to meet Sanghyeok on the stage. He would prove to the boy that he meant more to him as Sanghyeok than as “Faker.”

**~~~**

****  


SBENU Championship Summer 2015

  


Said goal had taken much longer than Wangho had hoped, with the age requirement in the professional field of gaming, yet it was all worth it. 

With his team ending the summer with a score of 11 - 7, “Peanut” was quite satisfied with his first season on a professional LCK team. The 17-year-old Jungler couldn’t have been happier to know that he hadn’t let SK Telecom T1 win against them without a fight. If he had lost 0 – 2, he probably wouldn’t have had the heart to rush where he was rushing to now.

The young Jungler of NaJin e-mFire, in his red, white and black uniform, rushed down the hallway of the competition’s building. He glanced at the cell phone in his hand, peeking at Minkyu’s message a second time to make sure he was headed to the right room. As he turned a corner, his eyes caught sight of the fiery-haired AD Carry substitute. 

“Min- _hyeong_!” He grinned widely at the boy who had become his friend two years ago. The two of them had become close since Minkyu had supported him on his journey to LCK.

The corner of Minkyu’s lips curled into his amused, signature smirk as he threw an arm around the young Jungler who rushed into him. With the hand of the same arm, he roughly ruffled Wangho’s reddish brown hair. “Hey, kid. You did great today.”

The younger couldn’t help but beam up at the boy who had turned into a sort of older brother in the past two years. He let out a happy giggle, as the older led him into SK Telecom T1’s waiting room. The laughter between the two young LCK pros caught the attention of seven players spread out across the small room. 

“Meet Han Wangho, guys,” Minkyu grinned cheesily as he messed with the boy’s hair as he introduced him. “Najin’s ‘Peanut.’”

“Hello, nice to meet you.” The Jungler bowed his head respectfully at the other players as he was officially introduced to the team. The moment he lifted his head, he found his eyes locked with the stoic Mid laner who had just stood up from his chair on the other side of the room. 

He bit his lip almost at the same time, Sanghyeok bit his. 

Seongung was asking the young player a question, but his words went through one ear and out the other. Wangho was much too busy letting his eyes glance over the features of the Mid laner that had changed since the last time he saw him two years before. A gentle hand on his back nudged him forward, effectively catching his attention. Minkyu kept his cheesy grin as he faintly motioned towards his teammate with his eyes and a small nod. 

Wangho didn’t need to be told twice before he took two strides across the room and nearly leapt onto the Mid laner. 

“ _Hyeong_ ,” He mumbled with his face buried into the crook of the LCK prodigy’s neck. “I missed you.” 

No one else heard his words under the laughter from the rest of the team who commented on the young Jungler being another big fan as an LCK Pro. Minkyu settled himself down in one of the chairs, legs thrown over the armrest as he spun around to look over the rest of his team in amusement. 

“I’ve waited two years to tell you this,” the younger whispered, almost unheard, against Sanghyeok’s skin. “I don’t care who you are. Whether you’re ‘Faker’ or SKT’s MVP. But you’ll always be ‘Shot Point Blank.’ My favorite Duo Queue partner and the boy who stole my heart in that café.” 

The Mid laner blinked in surprise, but a noticeable blush crept onto his normally pale cheeks. Minkyu noted it to himself so that he could bug his teammate about it behind closed doors. 

“I’m not a boy. I’m a man.” Were the only words the 19-year-old managed to sputter out in an attempt to answer the younger boy. 

Since the rest of the team had only heard this, everyone burst into laughter at the random statement. 

“Leave it to Sanghyeok to say the most random things,” Junsik chuckled, giving his substitute player a knowing look and a laugh. 

Wangho laughed with the rest of the team, still clinging onto the Mid laner. “Doesn’t matter. As long as you’re mine.” He said softly, resting his head on Sanghyeok’s shoulder as he hung off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!~ Please tell me what you think!


End file.
